Fortune Cookies
by snowy-ray08
Summary: Did you know fortune cookies are more fun if you add 'in bed' at the end? Throw in some craziness, laughs, and maybe some 'lemonade'.. and this will be the best birthday ever! ItachixOC/DeideraxOC and SasukexOC


**Hey it's me! There is another version of this story by danielledischarge... she is my real life buddy. She is doing my OC, Kaoru, POV while I do hers, Ai. BTW this is my first time writing a lemon, okay? So don't criticize me. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the anime), and Ai (she belongs to danielledischarge)... I only own Kaoru. Me & danielledischarge own the story line.

* * *

Me and my hyper active sister, Kaoru, celebrates our 16th birthday today. We stand in the middle of our living room, throwing fortune cookies to all who have attend our party. What couldn't be a better way of celebrating your sweet sixteen! I mean _our _sweet 16. Kaoru is my twin, though we are not identical... we're fraternal twins. Cool, huh? Kaoru has long red hair, same color as our dad's hair, and I have a average length of short brown hair, as my mom does.

As we all know... every party has to have a theme. Our theme?... It's Chinese. Chinese food, dragons, lanterns, noodles, and FORTUNE COOKIES! Every was pretty much wearing Chinese clothing. Kaoru wore black Chinese dress embroider with a white dragon (as she was more of he "bad" type), and I wore a white Chinese dress, embroider with a black dragon... I was the more "loving" sister. As you can tell, we both signified the Yin & Yang. This just has to be the best party of the year.

"Come on people, gather round!" my sister shouted. Everyone had gotten their fortune cookies and I think my sister has something in mind. Once everyone had formed a rather large circle in the living room, Kaoru continue her "speech"

"Okay!... Has anyone of you heard about this?... Fortune cookies at more fun... way, _way_ more fun... if you add in bed at the end." she said, smirking. '_Oh my... that's just eww' _ I swear, she hangs out with Sasuke too much!

Everyone started to "ohhhh" that is until I heard someone knock on the front door. "There's more guests?" I asked Kaoru.

"I don't know... come on let's go check it out." she replied... Of course we have to welcome our guest, even if they are late. Kaoru and I walked towards the door, as we opened it we saw... Itachi holding a drunk Sasuke, and Deidera behind them holding presents.

"I-i-Itachi?" I shouted

"Sasu-kun?" Kaoru shouted

"Um.. Hellooo..?.. what about me, Deidera here? un?" Deidera shouted. "Am I like invisible?"

I looked at my sister, "I wonder where Dei... I thought he was gonna come."

My sister looked back, "I don't know maybe he ditched us."

"You guys are mean!" Deidera said, his arms crossed and pouting. I smiled, I have to admit ... Dei is soooo cute! And for the fact that I like Dei... and Itachi. What? they are HOT!

"Aww... Dei's pouting, I didn't forget about you, Dei-kun," I said, pinching his cheeks. I heard Kaoru giggling/laughing behind me.

"Well, anyways... I promise not to kill Sasuke tonight... or tomorrow... that is if I'm not lazy. He's drunk by the way too." Itachi said, and it's really really REALLY obvious that Sasuke it drunk. Sasuke began to wake up, and then he looked at Itachi. I looked at my sister and saw he closed her eyes, probably hoping Sasuke didn't sobered up.

"Itachi-sama! You came back!" Sasuke shouted, cheerfully... 'Dangggg... he must be really drunk.' I thought as I saw Sasuke hugging _the all mighty Itachi-sama_... haha. I started to laugh with Dei, and Karou joined the laughter soon.

"I ~looove~ you, Itachi-sama!" Sasuke said, poking his brother's chest. 'This is way too funny... video-time!'

"Uh...I love you too.. Sasuke.. now can you please run along... it's your girlfriend's birthday. Go and give her a hug." Itachi replied, awkwardly. 'Itachi hasn't gotten affection from Sasuke in years.'

Sasuke quickly turned away from Itachi, "Happy birthday, Karou-chan~!" pulling my sister into a tight hug... and Kaoru gave him a quick kiss.

"Well enough of that.. let's go inside. Go get something to eat, then we'll open up some presents" I said, locking onto Itachi and Dei's arms. As we went in, we saw everyone dancing, chatting, and (of course) eating. Then I remember my fortune cookie, I cracked it opened and read the fortune. "A pleasant surprise is in store for you... " I smiled and added, "in bed" haha... I guess what Kaoru said was true after all.

[fast-forwarding to presents~!]

Kaoru and I opened up our last present which was from, ramen-lover, Naruto. It was... a box condoms!. We both looked at him, like 'seriously.' Kaoru saw a note next to it and it said "STAY SAFE! -Naruto" Kaoru crumpled the paper and threw he note to Naruto, hitting him on the head.

"Ow! Kaoru! What he hell was that for?"

"Your present you dumb-ass.. but thanks."

"Was that all the present?" I asked. "Err.. I dunno... Where's Dei's, 'tachi's, and Sasu's presents?" Kaoru said.

"Right here!" Itachi shouted, standing on top of the coffee table, "but first... EVERYBODY LEAVE OR ELSE ME, SASUKE, AND DEIDARA WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Itachi finished holding up a kunai, a sharp one I may add, while he laughed maniacally. As expected, everyone ran for their lives.. out the door they go. He, Dei, and a sober Sasuke started laughing hard.

"Itachi-sama... Deidera. Shall we?" Sasuke, grinned. 'This is not gonna be good' I thought.

"Yeah, un, Let's." Deidera smiled... or was it a smirk.

"Indeed." Itachi said smirking. Me and Kaoru and confused and somewhat scared at his point. All of them were up to something.. together? this is not good! Itachi and Dei both grabbed me and Sasuke grabbed Kaoru... then next thing I know, I'm in my bedroom.

* * *

I stared at both them. They were both smirking.

"Dei, Itachi.. What are you guys up to? What is Sasuke gonna to with Kaoru!" I shouted. I saw Itachi nod to Deidera.

"So... Ai-chan... ready for your birthday present?" Deidera asked me (completely ignoring my question, 'Fuck you Dei, Tachi!'), putting his face right in front of mines. I gazed into his eyes, getting lost in that shiny blue eyes of his. Then... he kisses me. I froze in shock, Deidera must have noticed this and back away a bit, but I captured his lips once more. He kissed me passionately, yet gentle. I felt his tongue nibble on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I reluctantly opened my mouth. 'Oh my god, this feels so good.'

As I continue to make out with Dei, Itachi went behind me and unzipped my white dress. After successfully taking it off, he placed love bites on my neck. I moaned and felt Deidera smirk against my lips. Our lips parted, I gasped for a breath. I turned my head to face Itachi, and began a make-out session. After a minute or so I parted from him.

I stand in front of both of them.. only in my bra and underwear. I put my hand behind me un-clipping my bra. I began stripping for them. Bending down to take out my underwear. A second later, I saw something in Itachi and Dei pants sticking out. 'Ahh.. they're getting hard' i thought. "Would you guys want a _show?_" I began to touch myself, I was beginning to get wet from excitement. Sitting down on the floor and spreading my legs open, for the two to see. One hand on my breast and the other on my pussy. I rub my clit and moaned loudly. Itachi and Dei's faces were flushed. I close my eyes, my hand tracing my nipple outline and the other hand still on my wet pussy. That is until... another hand was placed on top on my own, opening my eyes I see Itachi smirking, "Let me help you with that..."

"Itachi.. Dei, you guys have too much clothes on. Here I am completely naked in front of you guys and your not"

"Patience, love." Deidera purred on my ear. I growled at him, he kisses me. I felt Itachi's finger enter me... make that finger_s_. I moaned into Deidera's mouth, he found it and invitation to enter his tongue on my mouth.

"Ai your so wet." says Itachi. He pumps his fingers faster into me. "Ahh Itachi-kun!" his on hand rubbing my clit and the other busy inside me. I reaching my first orgasm of that night. I was panting... I looked at the wo smirking boys and said "As I said earlier... you guys have too much clothes on."

I stand... and walked to Itachi, seductively, swaying my hips. I looked at Dei who was licking his lips, hungrily. I sat on Itachi's lap, and started to unbuttoning his shirt, then throwing it to the ground. I began to kiss and suck on his neck. "Oh god.. Ai you're turning me on." Itachi moaned. I smirked, and began to make out with Itachi once more. i continued to undress him, until he was only in his boxers.

Then I moved onto Dei, unbuckling his pants. Now... he was only on his boxers and with a hard member. I squeeze his member, gaining a loud groan from Deidera. "Do you like that Dei-kun?" I whispered on his ear. "Y-you're a bad girl, Ai-chan" Deidera said. 'Got it from Kaoru.' I removed Deidera's boxers... and began to stroke Deidera's hard on. Dei moaned. Taking his penis into my mouth, he even moan louder.

I suddenly felt someone cupping my breasts. "That feels good Itachi" I felt his hard on through the fabric.

"Itachi.. sit on the bed." He obeyed. I crawled to him, leaving Dei. I was on my knees and elbows, and I began to lick Itachi's penis. "Ai!" I took Itachi's penis inside my mouth, i heard him groaning in pleasure. 'Oh trust me I am enjoying my present.'

Deidera was under me now, sicking and licking my swollen pussy. Nibbling me clit, I moaned in pleasure. "Ahh Deidera please more!" Obeying at my command, his tongue entered me. 'Oh my!' yet I still continue to tease my Itachi-kun."Dammit Ai, quit teasing me." "Patience, love" I said repeating Deidera's words earlier.

Two hot and sexy guys... pleasuring me... of course would reach my 2nd orgasm soon... I turned to face Dei and saw his face with my cum on it. He said two words, "Lick me" Licking his face and tasting myself. I really don't have that much experience before but living with a sister like Kaoru... you'll know these things.

"I need someone inside me!"

"Stand." I heard Itachi say. and I did so. He was in front of me while Dei behind me, "Ready Love?" I nodded. Itachi entered me, He was so big. I groan yet it was for pain, "fuck". "you okay?" he asked. "Yah I just need to get used to it." I replied.

Next hing I know another penis entered me, from behind. "Oh my god... "

They were both pumping into and out of me... This feels good.

"Tachi.. Dei... Harder." I said in ecstasy. They did... Every time it went in.. it was harder and more forceful. I scream in pure pleasure. This was way better than it sounds.

I shout their names. "Itachi!" "Deidera!" They release into me.. and all three of us collapsed on my bed panting hard.

"So. did you like our.. present?" Deidera asked between pants. I laughed, "Of course I did, Dei"

"Thank god, if you didn't I would have die" Itachi says, nuzzling on my neck. I giggled. "I like Ai-chan!" Deidera said, rubbing his head against my breast while hugging my waist. "I like Dei-kun too." "Hey hey! What about the sexy, all mighty Uchiha Itachi? hmm?" "I like Tachi-kun too." i smiled.

We laugh a out antics... when the laughter broke down I asked, "Can i keep my present?" while blushing.

Itachi and Deidera looked at me, before laughing again... I pouted but I few seconds later i joined in the laughing fest.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with the sun peeking through my window. 'ARRRGG stupid sun.' I recognized that I was still naked... and Itachi and Deidera are no where to be found. "Itachi?... Dei?" Still Silence... was it a dream?... wait it can't be since I'm butt-naked here... and sore.

I went to my bedroom's bathroom to clean myself up... Looking on my reflection on the mirror... I find hickeys/love bites all over my neck, chest. 'Damn i knew i should not have let them have another round in the middle of the night!'

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then got dress, putting on a scarf to hide the hickeys. I opened my door and came face to face with my sister Kaoru. "Ahh!" We both screamed, "Ai/Kaoru you scared me!" we shouted in unison.

We stand on the hallway in silence...

"Fun night?" Kaoru asks me. I looked up to her, and recognized she was also wearing a scarf. "Yup! and tiring." We both laugh. Then I smelt a good aroma coming from our kitchen. "That's smells good. "I said. "Let's go check it out." Kaoru says. We went down the stairs and saw the living room cleaned, no more after-party mess! We walked to the kitchen and got and interesting site to see.

Itachi and Sasuke cooking, and may I add Itachi's pink apron. Also, Deidera setting the table."Dei, Tachi?"

"Sasu?" Kaoru said. They looked at us and all said "Good morning." "did you guys do this for us?" Kaoru and I asked the 3 guys. "Yup! We thought it'll be nice if we did this especially after last night."

I turned to Itachi, "Nice apron, Tachi-kun" Kaoru took the camera and took a picture of Itachi.

So.. like after breakfast, the boys left. Well not before a kiss here and there. Haha. Yah, now Kaoru and I are sitting in the living room, talking.

"Soooooooooo... did your fortune came true?" Kaoru asked me.

"Yup! and I had a very very nice present." We made eye contact and burst out laughing. "See I told you fortune cookies are more fun if you add 'in bed' at the end!" Kaoru said between laughs.

We talked about all the presents we received last night... especially the present of a certain knuckle head. "For once Naruto gave us something useful." I said, talking about Naruto's present. "...Wait did I used one?... Did you used one?" I stared at Kaoru who had scared/shock expression at her face. "Ohhh Shitttttttttttttt!" She shouted.

... We're in big trouble now... fuckkkkkkk!

* * *

Review? PLEASEEE!

danielle's version: fanfiction[dot]net/s/6284677/1/Fortune_Cookies#


End file.
